This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In HEV structures and EV structures, a breaker device and a high-voltage unit are placed in a space isolated from the occupant compartment and luggage compartment of the vehicle and the space is closed by covering it with a lid for maintenance. For maintenance and inspection of a high voltage device, an appropriate safety measure or measures must be taken to ensure that a person who performs maintenance and inspection of the HV device is sufficiently protected from high voltage. The interlock mechanism interrupts, for protection from high voltage, a corresponding circuit when a protection cover is detached. This concept is applicable towards any high voltage power electronic main device found in EV's and HEV's (such as a traction inverter, DCDC converter, onboard charge module, etc.)
Current designs generally have two configurations: (A) utilize the HVDC connection block cover independent from other covers on a high voltage power electronic device, or (B) utilize the HVDC cover and integrated HVIL to prevent secondary covers from being removed while device is under power.
The longstanding issue with both these designs is the allowance of a gap between the HVDC cover and the main device cover, which can allow fluid/contaminants to penetrate the HVDC interface. Contamination in this area may result in a high voltage short circuit, shock risk to persons, and even a vehicle thermal event.